1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cable gland, and to an encapsulated sensor provided with the cable gland.
2. Description to the Related Art
For a tight feedthrough of a cable trough a wall, it is known in the art to guide the cable through a gland body and to clamp a sealing ring between the gland body and a coaxially arranged gland ring such that its radially inner surface is pressed against the cable. In the cable gland disclosed in Swiss Patent Specification CH480747, the gland ring is formed by the bottom portion of a coupling nut that is screwed onto the gland body, and the sealing ring is compressed by tightening the coupling nut.
In cable glands of this kind, a tight seal is only ensured when the coupling nut is sufficiently tightened. In a mounted cable gland, it is not visible whether this is the case or not, such that assembly faults are difficult to detect. Furthermore, it cannot be excluded that a coupling nut may be loosened by improper manipulations, thereby affecting the tightness of the cable gland.